This invention relates to a speed calculator and more particularly to an apparatus for measuring the velocity of a vehicle traveling between two given points.
Various methods and devices have been utilized by highway patrolmen and the like for measuring the speed of vehicles on highways. Such devices operate satisfactorily; however, the most sophisticated systems such as radar is expensive. The radar system also must be set up outside the vehicle requiring a certain amount of setup time. While the existing devices have proven to be satisfactory, there is a definite need of providing an inexpensive, simple and accurate device for checking the speed of vehicles. Since the device constructed in accordance with the present invention is relatively inexpensive, it can be made available to both highway patrolmen and policemen who are stationed on foot in areas such as school zones and the like.